The Toothpick Scandal
by Mere-Bear-Maryy
Summary: What if Ziva was the only one to be replaced in Judgment Day? TIVA. Spoilers for Judgment Day. Enjoy.


The Toothpick Scandal

"Officer David, the liaison position with NCIS is being terminated. You're going home." Director Vance said

Ziva panicked. She could not believe this. She was going back to Israel. It was her home, no not any more. Her home was in Washington with the team. Did they find out about Ari? That she was the one that murdered him in Gibbs' basement?

Tony's world came crashing down as he knew it. His partner, best friend and soul mate was going home. No, he would not let this happen. He needed her. He loved her. The team would be nothing without her. She looked so nervous. He flashed back through all the good and bad times of their relationship. The moment he first saw her. Her first words to him "Having phone sex?" the undercover operation, when she told him about Tali, The whole jealously with Jeanne, the laughs and most importantly the love. How dare Vance terminate her! He wanted to slap him for doing this to them, to HIM. His heart shattered into what felt like a million pieces.

McGee couldn't breathe; it felt like losing Kate all over again. He looked at Tony. He knew how he felt for her after he turned up one night drunk on his doorstep confessing his love for her. McGee wrote about them in "DEEP SIX" and he admitted that it was based on them. He knew the flirting in the bullpen. McGee felt like his heart sink. His good friend was leaving and there was nothing they could do.

Gibbs stood still. His mind raced, Ari. Did they find out? He looked at Ziva. She looked like a ghost. So pale. He knew she felt like NCIS was her home. He knew of Tony and Ziva. He knew that he had to fix this. Vance was not doing to get away with this.

Ziva later went home to her lonely apartment. She felt sick. She needed to pack but couldn't. She looked up to the cream wall which hang photos of her wrapped in Tony's arm at his birthday party last year, Of Ziva and Abby at a night out last November, Of her and Tali, Her mother, The whole team at the Christmas office party. She remembered that Tony was the first to kiss her under the mistletoe. God she loved him and now this! She was being moved back to Israel, back to Mossad.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. She looked at the door wondering if she should answer it. Another knock. She stood up and walked slowly her feet felt like a thousand stones being dragged across the floor. When she opened the door she saw who she didn't expect to see. Tony.

"Hey want some company?" He smiled. God she loved his smile. He could brighten up her day with it.

She nodded and opened the door wider to let Tony in. He saw that nothing was packed yet. He secretly smiled.

"What do you want Tony?" She asked shyly

"You're not leaving Ziva."

"I think you find I am. I am ordered to return to Mossad"

He walked around to look at the photos that she was looking at before. He smiled when he saw the top one was his favourite. Her wrapped up in his arms. He needed to tell her. But how? When?

She looked at him. He eyed fixed on the photo. Before she could even think about it, he walked over to her. They stood barely inches from each other. She felt his breathe on her and she loved it. It sent shivers all over her body.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you Ziva," He began "It's been going on for a while and I can't let you just walk out of my life. I, Tony DiNozzo, have fallen in love with you Ziva."

Her heart stopped. He was in love with her? No it can't be. He was looking in her eyes. Sparks flew between them.

"I love you too Tony" She whispered

Their faces drew closer and closer until their lips brushed each other in a warm loving let passionate kiss. His hands nested neatly on her lower back. Her arms went round his neck. They stopped kissing and Tony put his forehead against hers. He smiled and she smiled back.

"You can't leave now. We've just confessed our MOAS" He laughed

"MOAS?" She smiled confusedly at him

"I'll explain later." He simply said

Tony moved his head and kissed her gently again. He felt like bond getting the girl, however he would not let her go without a fight. He was going to fight Vance, Mossad and her father and he was prepared to do it. Even if it killed him.

Tony felt a buzz. His phone. This had better be important after all he had Ziva in his arms once more but this time properly. It was Gibbs. Why was he phoning him now?

"It's Gibbs," He opened his phone still one arm around Ziva "Yeah boss?"

He listened carefully to what Gibb's said.

"Vance has had an accident, His beloved toothpick somehow ended up in his heart. So I want you and David in the bullpen now, do I make myself clear DiNozzo, so you two can stop making out on MY time."

With that he hang up. Tony smiled and looked at Ziva. Ziva didn't understand but she trusted Tony with her life.

"We're wanted in the office now, Oh and Gibb's knows about us." He laughed.

Ziva and Tony were in the office in a matter of minutes, thanks to Ziva's great driving skills. Tony refused to let go on her hand when they walked into the bullpen. Abby and McGee where waiting for them and smiled when they saw their fellow co-workers holding on to each other's hands like they were scared to let go.

Gibbs came hammering down the stairs, with a coffee in hand of course and looked at Tony. He knew Tony was nervous, he thought he was ready for this news.

"DiNozzo, you're being promoted. Senior field agent, Here. It's your team again," He smiled "David, your father has come to an agreement about your placement. It's not officer any more, it's Special Agent David. McGee don't let him call you Probie. Abs, look after them as they won't be able too."

He was about to turn to leave when Abby asked

"What about you Boss-man?"

"You're looking at the new director." He said he then went upstairs into his new office.

Ziva looked up watching Gibbs to into his new office, secretly thanking him as if it was not for him she would most likely be dead within the next 24 hours. She turned back to Tony and the others and smiled.

"That's our boss" She said before Tony led her into another kiss and she knew everything in her world would be perfect, after all fairy tales do happen, you just have to look harder.


End file.
